


Yeehaw

by katrinawritesthings



Series: Yeehaw au [1]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut, hey listen im Nut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-25 11:53:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14378094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katrinawritesthings/pseuds/katrinawritesthings
Summary: listen suju’s mamacita came out and i Immediately needed jongtae fricking behind heechul’s bar in the middle of service and then i kinkshamed myself for four years but like i don’t fucking care anymore lmaotw for some alcoholWhen he feels the drink leave his hand he turns fully to kiss Taemin right, to cup his face and walk him back two steps until he bumps the glass cabinets of the bar.tumblr





	1. Chapter 1

“Strawberry gin sling? Got it.” Jonghyun pats the bar counter in front of his newest patron and turns to grab a shaker. As he grabs all of the ingredients, he glances around the rest of Heechul’s crowded saloon absentmindedly. Everything is going normally; Jae and Minah bartending further down the counter, Amber rolling high at the card tables with Luna in their lap, Joon and the other Jonghyun casually keeping security by the swinging doors, and--Jonghyun’s lips quirk up into a little grin.

Taemin is walking towards him from the back rooms, Taemin and his little open denim jacket and daisy dukes and heavy boots, Taemin and his smoky eyes and clipped up red hair, Taemin and his playful little smirk.

Taemin sits on the bar counter, swings his gorgeous legs over, and stands up on Jonghyun’s side with ease.

“Hey,” he hums, and as Jonghyun reaches for the sweet wine he slips around behind him. Jonghyun’s smile is nothing but wide and lazy as Taemin presses up against his back and slips his arms comfortably around his neck. He’s hard already, hard and rocking his hips slowly into Jonghyun’s as Jonghyun grabs everything else he needs for the drink.

“And what do you want, hmm?” he asks over his shoulder, pouring everything into the shaker and capping the lid over it. Taemin hums low and contemplative next to his ear, then presses his lips to the skin just under. His hands slip into the collar of Jonghyun’s loose shirt and rub his skin slowly. Jonghyun chuckles lowly. Just what he thought.

He shakes up the drink and strains it into a glass with Taemin nipping and sucking at his neck. When he tops it off with strawberry soda, Taemin makes an intrigued little noise.

“Thanks,” he says, taking it from Jonghyun’s hand before he can give it to the customer. Jonghyun doesn’t think they mind, not by the intent way they watch Taemin take a slow sip, swallow, lick his lips, and hum contentedly. He holds the drink out when he’s done and Jonghyun passes it easily to its rightful owner. As he does so Taemin puts a hand on his cheek and turns his head to kiss him slow and deep.

Jonghyun accepts it easily, letting Taemin’s tongue into his mouth without hesitation. When he feels the drink leave his hand he turns fully to kiss Taemin right, to cup his face and walk him back two steps until he bumps the glass cabinets of the bar. Their mouths move together slow and wet, soft smacks and quiet sighs shared with the same breath. Taemin’s hands rub through his hair, then trail down his neck, his sides, his waist, and push up his shirt around his stomach.

“You’re gonna fuck me,” he says, smiles it lazily against Jonghyun’s lips. He slips one hand down further to rub against Jonghyun’s cock in his jeans. Jonghyun agrees with that statement wholeheartedly.

Ignoring his group of customers and anyone new that might be coming for a drink, Jonghyun slides his hand down Taemin’s body to grip a soft thigh and lift his leg up to hook around his waist. He rolls his hips against Taemin’s, pressing his growing erection against Taemin’s full one, and lowers his head to bite a mark into the side of his soft neck just under his jaw. He can feel Taemin’s vocal cords humming in contentment and can just imagine the slack, lazy smile on his lips. Taemin keeps pushing his shirt up, further and further until it’s bunched around his shoulders. Jonghyun pulls back once he’s satisfied with the beginnings of the hickey he’s started and pulls the shirt all the way up and over his head.

Dropping it on the ground behind him, he continues laying kisses over Taemin’s neck as he reaches with both hands to feel his plush ass through his shorts. Taemin’s hands roam over his back, feeling up his skin and his muscle, and he rolls his hips back against Jonghyun’s hands and forward against his body.

“I’m all ready and everything,” Taemin tells him. One of his hands slides down and pops the button on Jonghyun’s pants, pushes them open. Jonghyun laughs softly. Of course he is. Letting Taemin’s thigh go, he tugs his shorts down slow, making the material drag over Taemin’s hot cock. Taemin hisses, hand pausing in it’s teasing dip into Jonghyun’s pants. He goes for his own dick instead, licking his palm and stroking himself slowly as soon as Jonghyun pulls his shorts down far enough. When Jonghyun pushes them further down, he steps out with his right leg and then hooks his left around Jonghyun again.

Jonghyun gets his arms around Taemin and picks him up, grinning when Temin giggles in surprise, clings around his shoulders, and locks his ankles behind his back. He presses Taemin solidly up against the cabinet, holding him there with his body, and braces his left forearm against the glass. Whenever they fuck over here like this they always get in trouble--mostly it’s whining about the shaking, and that one bottle of vodka they broke that one time--but he doesn’t really care, not when Taemin takes his hand to spit into his palm for him and guide it into his pants.

He kisses Taemin’s bottom lip as he pulls his cock out, kisses and nips at it as he strokes himself fully hard. Taemin’s smile against his mouth and his fingers in his hair are eager, excited, his cock pressed hard and hot between their stomachs.

Jonghyun readjusts Taemin against the cabinet and looks down so he can rub the head of his cock against Taemin’s asshole, slick and lubed and all stretched out already, just like he promised. He looks back up as he pushes in so he can see the way Taemin’s eyes scrunch shut, his brows lift, and his mouth fall into a wide, broad smile when the head slips inside.

That’s his favorite part.

His next favorite is the feeling, the warmth, the ease of which his cock sinks all the way inside, the tightness, the way Taemin feels so wonderful and so familiar around him from all the times they’ve done this. He pushes all the way in first, just to feel it, to feel their skin pressed together and feel Taemin’s heartbeat through every inch of his body. It feels like his body is on fire, warmth spreading and tingling through his veins as Taemin hisses softly and tightens his arms around his shoulders.

“You’re so,” he breathes, and presses a hot kiss to Taemin’s mouth. “Perfect,” and then he’s pulling out and pushing back in. Taemin’s flattered chuckles are soft and breathy, music to Jonghyun’s ears.

He goes fast and deep from the beginning, the way both of them like, stroking in hard all the way in a practised rhythm. The cabinet shakes and rattles behind Taemin, the saloon bustles and murmurs behind Jonghyun, but between them it’s all sweat and slide and heat.

He can’t focus on kissing Taemin for long so he nuzzles into his neck instead. He bites his skin, the same place as before, and sucks, pulling a bruise to the surface that Taemin will love to show off later. In return Taemin runs his hands through and tugs at his hair, nails scratching the base of his skull, fingers rubbing behind his ears, making his head feel warm and tingly. He hums lowly into Taemin’s skin, almost purrs at the sensation, and slides his right hand between their bodies to grip Taemin’s cock.

“Oh--fuck,” Taemin hisses, nails pressing into Jonghyun’s head. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” as Jonghyun strokes him quickly, hand sliding against both of their sweaty stomachs and smearing hot precome between them. “Don’t, Jonghyun, fuck,” Taemin breathes. “You’re gonna make me come too soon.” He grinds forward to fuck into the tight circle of Jonghyun’s fist while he says it, but still pulls Jonghyun’s head back to press their mouths flush together. “Stop stop stop,” he begs into the kiss. Jonghyun grins, pecks his sweet lips, and slows his hand to just hold the top of Taemin’s cock, thumb pressing and rubbing slowly against his slit.

“You always come fast when it’s me,” he says. Taemin’s laugh is soft and slow now that he can relax again.

“Don’t make it faster,” he says. Jonghyun can’t argue with that command. He kisses Taemin slow again, readjusts himself so he can hold Taemin up with hands firm under his thighs, and leans back so he can watch his cock pumping in and out. Taemin rests his head back against the cabinet, smiling lazily as he enjoys the sex.

Taemin also reaches down to jerk himself off slowly before another minute passes and Jonghyun snorts.

He tips his head back and focuses on his own growing pleasure, letting his hips fuck forward as hard and as fast as they want. Heat buzzes under his skin, in his veins, catches his breath in his throat and makes his hands shake under Taemin’s legs. Opening his eyes just a crack, he means to look at Taemin blissed out face, maybe murmur something about how gorgeous he feels.

He pauses that train of thought when he sees that Taemin is already looking somewhere else, somewhere behind Jonghyun, with hooded eyes. Jonghyun watches him lick his lips, smile wide, and wink. He exhales a little harder in amusement. He has Taemin here, in his arms, pounding him just the way he likes, and he’s busy flirting with some customer over Jonghyun’s shoulder. How predictable.

He grips Taemin tighter and fucks in harder, angling himself in a way that he knows is exactly perfect, leaning up to kiss his jaw and then his mouth when Taemin sucks in a sharp breath and looks back down to him.

“Needy,” Taemin mutters, but any bite is taken out of the word by the way he clings and rolls his hips to meet every thrust.

“Come for _me_ ,” is all Jonghyun says in reply. Taemin bites his lip and nods, bobs his head up and down quickly. His hand speeds up on his cock and heavy breaths shudder out of his open mouth as he lets his orgasm build without resistance.

It doesn’t take long, it never takes long with Jonghyun fucking him, and soon Taemin is sucking in his biggest breath yet, in and in and in without letting any out. His hips jerk, his ass clenches around Jonghyun, his fingers press hard into the back of his head, and he comes, hot white streaking Jonghyun’s stomach and dripping down his skin.

The way he twitches and spasms and curls his whole body is always, always what tips Jonghyun’s own orgasm and he follows quickly, fucking in sharply with a low growl. His heart thuds fast in his chest and his whole body sears with heat and his cock throbs as he pumps into Taemin, filling him up and shivering as his come lets his last few thrusts in even smoother.

He slows when he’s done, but not for him; for Taemin, who’s clinging tight around his neck with his face buried against Jonghyun’s head, who’s whispering curses and twitching and almost whimpering at the oversensitivity. Jonghyun would love to keep fucking him sloppy and wet until he screams, but that’s an endeavor for when he has Taemin alone--or, at least, not in the middle of bar service.

Instead, he kisses the hickey on Taemin’s neck and wraps his arms more securely around his waist. He pulls out, slowly, so slowly so he can feel every millimeter of movement. He kisses Taemin’s jaw, his cheek, noses the shell of his ear.

“Keep it in,” he whispers, “keep it in, keep it in,” as his cock slips all the way out. Taemin wiggles in his hold and lowers his feet, steadying himself on shaky legs. Lowering his hands as well he holds Jonghyun’s waist and breathes heavily into his shoulder. When Jonghyun reaches behind him to spread his ass and place a finger on his hole, hot and slick and twitchy, he hisses and bites Jonghyun’s skin. Jonghyun chuckles softly.

With his other hand he reaches into his back pocket, slipping two fingers inside and pulling out the pretty glass plug he’s had in there ever since Taemin cocked a brow and waved at him earlier that night before the saloon opened. Leaning back and tapping Taemin’s chin up, he presses the plug lightly to his bitten lips until he sucks it in with a hum and a smile.

Taemin immediately leans forward to kiss him when Jonghyun takes the plug out, and when Jonghyun reaches around to rub it teasingly against his hole, he gasps and giggles into Jonghyun’s lips.

“Gonna eat me out later, huh?” he asks, hips shifting back to try to catch the toy. Jonghyun slips it inside of him smoothly all at once, pushing it until the flared base meets his skin and then pushing harder for a moment to hear him hiss. Then he takes his time to just feel up the booty, warm and soft in his hands, as he kisses Taemin and sucks on his tongue.

“A nice little snack,” he agrees. Right at the end of his shift he’s gonna find Taemin wherever he is in the building and bury his face in his plush ass for an hour. Taemin’s little hands pap his back excitedly.

“Can’t wait,” he grins. “But now….” As he trails off, he sinks to his knees, hands sliding warmly down Jonghyun’s sides. Before Jonghyun can even raise his brows in askance Taemin is taking his cock into his mouth and sucking him deep. Jonghyun hums quietly, nose twitching and teeth digging into his bottom lip. With one hand he reaches down to thread his fingers through Taemin’s hair and pet him slowly. With the other, he rests his forearm on the liquor cabinet and leans his forehead on that. He closes his eyes and lets Taemin clean his softening cock, breathing slowly and feeling his body calm down even through the low pleasure of Taemin’s mouth.

When he feels Taemin’s mouth leave his cock and kiss his tummy is when he cracks open his eyes again. Taemin kisses and licks his tan skin, lips and tongue catching every splatter and drip of his own jizz. Jonghyun smiles fondly and pushes his bangs out of his eyes. He’s cute.

And he glances up at Jonghyun at the touch, smiling back and biting next to his bellybutton softly. He finishes cleaning up Jonghyun’s tum and tucks his dick gently back into his jeans, kissing just above where he leaves them unbuttoned. Then he pats Jonghyun’s hip and leans back against the cabinet, the signal that they’re done for now. Jonghyun pinches his soft cheek, grins at the scrunched up face that gets him, and turns around to face his bar again, smiling wide and pushing his hair back out of his face.

“Alright, I’m back,” he announces to his group of patrons. There’s more than he remembers there being before and his smile turns into more of a smirk. “Who needs a refill?” he asks.

A few minutes later, when he’s shaking up a mint julep for someone new, Taemin’s arms wrap slowly around his waist. The denim of his jacket on Jonghyun’s bare skin is just scratchy enough to make him shiver, which he knows Taemin planned. He glances over his shoulder just in time to see Taemin’s lazy, smug little smile before he nuzzles into his shoulderblade and brushes a kiss there. He reaches behind them for just a second to pap Taemin’s butt and then focuses back on his work. Taemin clings to him, shuffling along behind him as he pours out drinks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it’s like half an hour later and taem fricks jong this time lmao
> 
> **still tw for alcohol**
> 
> In one quick, practised movement Taemin grabs Jonghyun’s hips and pulls him back, pushes his chest down with a hand on the back of his neck until he’s bent over his own bar, propping himself up on his elbows.  
> [tumblr](http://katrinawritesthings.tumblr.com/post/173358430822/jonghyuntaemin-yeheaw-part-22-nc-17)

Jonghyun is aware of Taemin behind him, of Taemin sucking a hickey where his shoulder meets his neck, of Taemin slowly rocking his erection against his ass, of the wandering journey Taemin’s hands have been travelling down his bare sides for the passed ten minutes.

Very aware.

He smiles lazily as he mixes up a skinner for a pretty babe that just came to sit at his section of the bar, pouring it into a glass all fancy and sliding it to them with a wink. His body still hums from his last orgasm half an hour ago, heart thudding slow and relaxed in his chest. His skin tingles wherever Taemin’s warm fingers and rough denim jacket touch him.

When someone orders a straight bourbon, Taemin’s hands finally slip down to the hem of Jonghyun’s unbuttoned jeans, little fingers slipping inside to run lightly over his hips. Jonghyun grins to himself as he grabs the bottle and a glass. Looks like the babe has finally decided he wants to do something with the new boner he got ten minutes after Jonghyun fucked an orgasm out of him.

Taemin goes slow, though, just touching on his hips, drawing little swirls on his skin, dipping low enough to rub the creases of his thighs and coming back up. The little touches always make Jonghyun feel lazy and calm, so he lets Taemin do it.

Eventually, as he’s refilling someone’s blackberry margarita, Taemin’s hands slip around to feel up Jonghyun’s ass instead. Jonghyun raises his brows, mildly surprised. He was expecting Taemin to jerk him off, honestly, maybe suck him off since he’s been so invested in sucking hickeys into his skin. He’s not disappointed by this turn of events, though, and he hums happily as Taemin’s hands run over his skin.

Taemin pushes his jeans down further, far enough that he has easy access to Jonghyun’s cute booty but not too far that the pants start slipping down. Jonghyun is always impressed at his ability to do that just right.

For the first time since Taemin wrapped his arms around Jonghyun’s waist tonight, Taemin detaches his lips from Jonghyun’s skin. He leans his head on the back of Jonghyun’s neck, most likely so he can focus on what his hands are doing. He squeezes Jonghyun’s ass, kneads his thumbs into it and spreads him open, rubs up the top of his crack, brushes one finger close enough to Jonghyun’s hole to make him shiver and bite back a grin as he’s taking another order.

“You’re so cute,” Taemin breathes against his skin. “So cute, so perfect, so--” He sucks in a deep breath as he puts the pad of his thumb on Jonghyun’s hole and presses slowly, firmly, not pushing in but just putting pressure. “Gorgeous,” Taemin whispers. Jonghyun gasps sofly, the touch intimate and firm enough to gain his dick’s interest, a tiny tingle of heat fizzing through his veins, before Taemin takes his finger away. His next customer wanted just a regular beer so he steps to the side to open the beer fridge, getting up on his tiptoes to grab one from the top. Taemin follows him to keep feeling up his ass and when Jonghyun turns back to his patrons he smirks to find them all suddenly very interested in what they can’t see behind the counter.

“Refills? Orders?” he asks, glancing around all of the people. “No?” he leans one hand lazily on the counter and puts his other on his hip. “How’s work at the office?” he asks one of his regulars. They stare at the counter for a moment, at where it covers Jonghyun from his hips down, before looking up with a flattered smile.

“It’s good,” they tell him, and then they tell him more, and Jonghyun listens, politely interested. He honestly is curious about this. This particular regular has an animated way of talking that Jonghyun always finds entertaining. He hums at their words, nods and asks little questions and smiles when they say something good. And then he gets another order, a cherry sling this time, so he does that, and while he’s at it he refills a strawberry sling for an earlier customer. He passes everyone their drinks with a wink and a smile, lazy and professional and still very much aware of Taemin behind him, rubbing his thumbs closer and closer along the crack of his ass.

At some point, at some point someone orders a shot of blackberry tequila, and at that same point, one of Taemin’s hands leaves his skin. There’s a soft pop and then a pause and then a second later the hand is back, the hand is rubbing a thumb heavy over his crack, the hand is pressing a slick, lubed finger right up against his hole and pushing in nice and slow.

Jonghyun hums low in his throat and grips the bottle of alcohol in his hand tightly so he doesn’t spill the shot. As it is, he pours half a shot and then downs it himself, just for the feeling of it sliding down his throat, for the extra little tingles it’ll give him as Taemin takes his time in fingering him open. He bites his lip as he pours out a second shot and actually gives it to the person that ordered it this time. He always loves the first press in the most.

Taemin goes slow, always goes slow when he’s stretching Jonghyun open. He takes his time, pushes his one finger all the way in and then drags it out slow, other arm wrapping tight and warm around Jonghyun’s waist, all the while whispering a low stream of  _perfect_ sand  _gorgeous_ es and  _so fucking adorable_ s. From the beginning he finds and rubs against Jonghyun’s prostate; it makes Jonghyun hiss and smile wide, fingers a little slack and mouth a little drooly as he fills his orders. He’s served four more drinks by the time Taemin drips more lube between his cheeks and pushes a second finger in.

Now Taemin really stretches him, spreads and twists his fingers inside, pushing against his walls and opening up his rim. His other hand presses fingers so deep into his side that Jonghyun will have bruises later for sure. His mouth puffs hot breaths over Jonghyun’s back, his head nuzzling against his skin. He’s shaking, trembling from watching his fingers disappear inside of Jonghyun’s ass, and Jonghyun smirks to know it. He loves when Taemin uses him to tease himself.

He feels like that isn’t going to last much longer, though, because when Taemin finally twists a third finger inside of him he groans so loud under Jonghyun’s ear that Jonghyun has to ask a patron to repeat their order. It’s just a margarita, so he nods and does that, Taemin clinging to him, Taemin’s fingers pumping faster in and out of him, Taemin’s arm squeezing his waist tight. He’s starting to get a little dizzy too, from the stretch, from the way Taemin’s fingers rub over his prostate, from the way his jeans rub against his hard cock with every move, from the raw want that radiates from Taemin’s body. Usually he’s good to keep working while Taemin does this, but the needier Taemin gets the needier Jonghyun gets too.

After another few minutes he feels Taemin start to go for a fourth finger before stopping and snorts. He never did like putting his pinky into things. Instead, Taemin just lets out a heavy breath and finally goes back to kissing Jonghyun’s shoulder. He mouths up his neck, kisses his jaw, pulls back to breathe hotly over his ear.

“Gonna be so tight for me, so perfect,” he whispers. “Gonna take me so deep, aren’t you, gonna do it so well, fuck, cute little hole, gonna let me pound your tiny ass raw, fuck--” The fingers on Jonghyun’s hip press nail marks into his skin as Taemin works himself up to the point of drooling onto Jonghyun’s shoulder. Jonghyun smirks for a second, until Taemin licks up his mess and bites his skin hard, and then he hisses, fingers gripping the edge of his counter, entire body tingling. Fuck.

He was in the middle of sliding someone a drink but he forgets that in favor of rocking his hips back onto Taemin’s fingers, forward to try to get more pressure from his jeans onto his cock. They can reach for it if they want it. He’s slipping, he’s losing his composure, he’s starting to not want to put every tingle and pulse of pleasure that he feels on the backburner to focus on his job. He turns his head to look over his shoulder, to meet Taemin’s eyes, to share his breaths, mouths so close they could kiss if Taemin had the coherency for that.

“Tae,” he breathes, and that’s when Taemin pulls his fingers out.

In one quick, practised movement Taemin grabs Jonghyun’s hips and pulls him back, pushes his chest down with a hand on the back of his neck until he’s bent over his own bar, propping himself up on his elbows.

Jonghyun laughs softly as he gets himself comfortable, wiggling his hips to help Taemin pull his jeans all the way down. He steps out of one foot so he can spread his legs wider. Taemin hisses when he does so, hands rubbing and squeezing Jonghyun’s ass again, hot and firm.

“Fuck, you’re so pretty,” he breathes. His fingers rub Jonghyun’s stretched hole lightly. Jonghyun bites his flattered smile, then chuckles and winks when someone at the bar in front of him tells him the same thing. He does love being double complimented. Resting his chin in his hand, he closes his eyes and waits for Taemin to fuck him.

It doesn’t take long; within seconds Taemin has his cock out and is pressing the head, slick with more lube, against Jonghyun’s hole, pushing in just the tip before pulling back out. He whispers curses as he teases himself again. Jonghyun hums lazily at the feeling, the slow stretch, the pull and drag when the head of Taemin’s cock catches on his rim before slipping back out. He’s almost impatient now, almost needy now that he’s letting himself fully experience this, but he doesn’t rush Taemin. He knows him too well to need to be impatient. He knows he’ll get what he wants soon.

For now, he imagines Taemin behind him, mouth open, eyes dark, soft hair coming out of its loose tie, denim jacket falling half off of his shoulders as he rocks his hips forward and back. The thought makes Jonghyun’s cock throb but he holds off on jerking himself off. He likes to save that for the end when everything is so overstimulating that the added feelings almost overwhelm him.

For all of Taemin’s patience and self-teasing, it’s not even another full minute before he’s holding Jonghyun’s ass open and pushing in for real. Jonghyun knows it’s for real this time because Taemin’s hands slide up to hold his hips tight and he doesn’t stop, he keeps going and going and going, his thick cock stretching Jonghyun open even further than before and filling him all the way up until their thighs are pressed together and a low moan is rising up out of Jonghyun’s throat on reflex. Taemin keeps going even after that, rolling his hips so far forward that Jonghyun has to lean forward with him, shivering at the feeling of a cock as far as it can possibly be inside of him.

He’d love to pause here, to pause and smile and just enjoy the feeling of being so full, but with a sharp curse, Taemin is pulling out and slamming back in.

And it’s predictable, so predictable, but Jonghyun gasps all the same. He’s somehow never ready for the intensity, the energy, the passion that Taemin fucks him with. He fucks like he’s been deprived of this for years instead of just the hour he spent working himself up. He fucks hard and deep and fast, like getting all the way in was the starting line and now he’s sprinting as hard as he can towards the finish.

Jonghyun loves it, the pace, the roughness, and he smiles wide through a bitten lip as he lets his head fall to press his face into the crook of his elbow on the bar. His other hand stays up, curled into a tight little fist, until he shifts his hips just enough to have Taemin’s cock rubbing perfectly against his prostate with each thrust. Then he giggles into his skin and brings his hand down onto the counter hard, pressing into the cool wood to ground himself. He loves being fucked, being filled over and over again, feeling open and tingly and hot all over.

A hand that isn’t his or Taemin’s appears in his hair, warm fingers sifting softly through the sweaty strands. He knows it’s not Taemin’s because Taemin’s hands are busy pressing another set of bruises on his hips that he’ll love to touch up on later. He opens his eyes and looks up to see who’s scritching the short hairs of his undercut.

It’s not one of his regulars, or even someone he recognizes; it’s a random customer that's invited themself to sit at the bar in the middle of all of Jonghyun’s other patrons. Jonghyun smiles lazily at them, nuzzling into the hand on his cheek with but turning his head when they try to rub a thumb lightly over his bottom lip. They get the hint and just cup his jaw instead, thumb rubbing fondly over his cheekbone.

“Hi,” they say, and Jonghyun’s smile quirks a little higher.

“Hey babe,” he says. Behind him, he hears Taemin whisper “babe” to himself and then feels the hands on his hips gripping even tighter. He wiggles his hips back a little amusedly. Jealous. And cute. The babe in front of him pushes his bangs out of his eyes, but they fall right back down as Taemin’s thrusts jerk Jonghyun’s whole body against the bar.

“Can I get a drink?” they ask, hum it low and smooth with a cocked brow. Jonghyun raises both of his back.

“I’m a little busy,” he says. He’s on break for the next undefined number of minutes. The client pouts, smoothing their hand around to fluff his undercut again. Jonghyun closes his eyes as they stimulate his sensitive nerves, making his head feel all tingly and warm.

“Just a cognac,” they say. “Nothing fancy.” Jonghyun chuckles softly. Just a cognac, nothing fancy. Sure. He’s feeling nice. They’re lucky the glasses are just under where he’s being rammed right now.

“Sure, okay,” he says, blinking open his eyes. He can do that, probably. Just a simple little pour into a deep glass.

He takes his time, letting his head back down to nuzzle into his right arm as he reaches under his bar with his left. With shaky fingers he feels up the shelves, touches delicately along the glasses, searches for the tall tulip cups he knows are around here somewhere. One of Taemin’s hands leaves his hips. He doesn’t fuck Jonghyun any different, doesn’t slow, doesn’t falter, doesn’t stop pounding him at just the right angle to turn all of his thoughts a little fuzzy, but after a few moments he leans forward a little and Jonghyun hears he solid thunk of a bottle of alcohol being placed next to his head. Jonghyun chuckles quietly into the crook of his elbow.

“Thanks, Tae,” he murmurs, even though he knows Taemin won’t be able to hear. He appreciates the help. He finds the right glass, he thinks, and grips it tightly, pulling it out and lifting it up to the counter. Pushing himself up on his elbows to pour the drink curves his back, pushes his booty out a little more, and he has to pause again to gasp and bite his lip and giggle as stars pop up behind his eyelids. Taemin curses a little sharper than the way he has been the whole time and slips his arm around Jonghyun’s waist, holding him tight and pulling him back to meet each thrust even harder.

Jonghyun’s knuckles turn white with how hard he grips the neck of the cognac to keep his hand from shaking. The brandy still splooshes around inside, but he manages to pull the cork out with a satisfying pop. Pouring it into the glass is a little harder, especially when Taemin’s other hand slides up his sweaty back to scritch the base of his skull, but he manages it with only one little drip that he catches with his thumb as it slides down the glass.

He smiles a little sheepishly at his patron as he sucks the drip off of his thumb and then kisses what’s left off of the glass. They pet his hair, pinch his cheek softly in forgiveness, and Jonghyun clumsily pushes the cork back into the bottle with one hand.

As he’s picking up the glass to hand it over, grateful that there’s not enough alcohol in it to spill over with his jerky movements, his customer puts their hand over the top of it and pushes back for a second.

“Can you make it…,” they say slowly, glancing from the alcohol to Jonghyun’s bitten lips to Taemin behind him and back to Jonghyun again, a little smirk growing on their lips. “Heavenly?” they ask, and  _oh._  Oh. Oh oh oh. A heavenly cognac. This whole drink request makes a lot more sense now.

Jonghyun laughs softly as he nods, sliding back down to rest his head in the bed of his left arm. With his other hand he takes the bulb of the glass and slips it down under the counter where it’ll be easier to hold. He settles it in his hand comfortably, then closes his eyes and goes back to enjoying the thick cock fucking him open.

It’s wonderfully easy to do. Taemin is so consistent, so practised, so rhythmatic in his movements. Jonghyun finds himself lulled back into the hazy pleasure within seconds, humming lowly as Taemin’s hand in his hair scritches him and Taemin’s hips drum against his thighs. He even finds the perfect angle again after Jonghyun moves, his cock pushing against his walls and rubbing blissfully against his prostate in a constant hum of sensation.

Jonghyun always enjoys the middle end of being fucked the most, the part after his orgasm starts to rise in his body but before he starts getting desperate. It’s the slow burn, the gradual intensifying of pleasure, the way he gets tinglier and warmer and happier by the second, the way he can feel slow drops of precome leaking from his slit. He can tell Taemin is getting close too; he doesn’t change anything about the way he fucks Jonghyun, but his whispered curses and praises lose their variety until he just repeats one word, over and over.

Today, apparently, it’s “cute.”

“Fuck, you’re cute, you’re so cute, Jonghyun, so cute, so cute, so cute cute cute,” he breathes. His free hand rubs up Jonghyun’s booty, kneads his skin, pinches him softly. Jonghyun smiles wide into his arm. He _feels_  cute.

He also feels his orgasm coming fast now, fast with Taemin’s fucking him just the way he likes and his whole body all hot all over. He can feel every pull, every slide, every inch of movement of Taemin inside of him, from the way he pulls back far enough to almost leave his hole to the way he pushes against Jonghyun’s walls to the way he goes in as far as he possibly can each time. It’s always so thorough, the way Taemin fucks him. He does his best.

And his best is enough to have Jonghyun breathing heavier and rolling his hips back to meet each hard stroke. Before Jonghyun knows it he’s tipped over from lazily enjoying this to desperately needing to reach his peak and come. He bites his own arm hard enough to leave a mark, grunting low in his throat, as his cock throbs between his legs. Finally he moves his arm off of the bar and reaches down to jerk himself off, cheek smushed against the surface of the counter.

As soon as his hand touches his cock he hisses and shudders and clenches his teeth hard. He’s so sensitive, so close, so ready to come, every nerve in his body alight as he smears his precome over himself and twists his wrist on every stroke. He whispers curses under his breath as every second brings him close to the edge, every second brings him closer to having his mind full of nothing but bliss and Tae--

A warm hand presses gently under his cheek; blinking open his eyes, he’s confused for a second until his head is lifted and someone places a folded up jacket between him and the bar. Oh. He closes his eyes again with a grin, thankful. That’s sweet.

It also makes him remember the glass of cognac in his right hand and grips it tighter, brings it to his cock as he goes right back to where he was. He was hot, he was tingly, he was breathless, he was full to the brim with pleasure and cock, he was _coming._

He sucks in a deep breath through his teeth and lets it happen finally, lets the pressure build up in his balls and release. His stomach clenches, his heart pounds, his whole body flashes with heat, and he bites the jacket under him, moaning softly into the fabric.

His hand on his cock moves quickly, sloppily, each drag of skin on skin making him twitch and fuck forward into his fist, backwards against Taemin. He’s not exactly trying hard to aim into the glass but he’s relatively certain, near the beginning of his orgasm at least, that the head of his cock is pointed inside of it.

After that he’s not too sure, and he definitely doesn’t care much, not when he’s feeling this exquisitely wonderful as Taemin’s cock continues to pound into him. He just rides through the experience and enjoys everything. He lets his mind go blank since he doesn’t have to focus on holding a whole human up in his arms and lets his orgasm wash over him completely, spreading out from his core to every tip of his body. He even blacks out for a few seconds, he thinks, which is rare and extremely pleasurable.

When he fuzzes back into focus, Taemin is still fucking him hard and even. He nuzzles his smile into the jacket under him. He loves the after orgasm, the wind down, when his whole body numbs down and blurs all of the things its feeling together into one melty, warm, all-encompassing emotion of contentment. Opening his eyes, he blinks into the jacket, then lifts his head enough to peep blearily at the bar with one eye, and then scrunches them shut again and nestles back into the jacket. He’ll face the brightness in a few minutes.

For now, he just readjusts his grip on the glass of cognac in his hand, making sure he won’t drop it as he lifts it up slowly. He considers wiping the jizz on his hand on the rim of the glass as an extra bonus, but then decides that he’s too lazy. He just smiles tiredly as he lifts it up, giggling softly at the soft splashy noises the brandy makes every time Taemin thrusts into him. He’s searching lazily for the bar to put the glass on when he feels one of Taemin’s hands leave his hip.

It appears on Jonghyun’s hand a second later, lifting the glass from him and tugging it away, tugging it back.

“Double shot,” he mumbles, and before Jonghyun can even reply to that with an amused snort, Taemin pulls his cock out of his ass. Slowly blinking his eyes open against the light of the bar, he runs his now free hands through his hair and tugs it lightly for the tingles. He listens to Taemin jerking himself off fondly, mildly impressed at how his impulsiveness has managed to overcome his need to always be feeling Jonghyun up. He spreads his legs a little wider and cocks his hip to one side just to give Taemin a nicer view.

It works, if the way Taemin curses sharply and then sucks in a few large, shaky breaths means anything. Jonghyun hugs his jacket pillow as Taemin comes behind him. He hopes he feels nice.

After a few long seconds go by after Taemin finishes, Jonghyun also hopes he hasn’t downed the glass for himself. That’s for the customer. He looks over his shoulder, eyes still a little out of focus, to find Taemin zipping his shorts up with one hand and staring very intently at the heavenly cognac in his other, bottom lip between his teeth. Jonghyun watches him trace one line of jizz inside of the glass with his thumb from the outside, tongue coming out to lick his lips. He kicks lazily at his leg.

“Don’t,” he says reproachfully. Taemin’s dark eyes turn to him; Jonghyun watches them move from him, to the customer, and back to the glass again. His adam’s apple bobs in a swallow before he turns and sticks the glass on the counter a little roughly. His hand shakes as he takes it away and Jonghyun laughs, grabbing it and pulling it around his waist. He doesn’t pay much attention to the customer that it with a smooth “thanks,” nor to the other bar patrons that are also watching him with hooded, flirty eyes. All of his attention is on Taemin as Taemin wraps his other arm around Jonghyun’s waist as well and helps him stand up straight.

“Have I mentioned that you’re adorable and gorgeous?” he asks against Jonghyun’s ear. Jonghyun grins wide and lazy.

“You could mention it a few more times,” he hums. He won’t  object. Taemin exhales softly in amusement, kisses one of the hickey’s he sucked into Jonghyun’s skin earlier, and then kisses down his back as he drops to his knees behind him. Jonghyun leans his hands on the counter as Taemin takes his time in pulling his pants up for him, smirking but not commenting on the quick, heavy licks and kisses he places on his booty cheeks and in between. Taemin zips him up all nice and snug, then slides back up his body and wraps his arms around him again.

“I was gonna stand here and hold you and kiss you a lot more,” he murmurs, hands rubbing up Jonghyun’s sweaty stomach and chest. “But, uh.” He lets out a shaky little breath as the customer in front of them sips their drink pleasantly. “I really. Need to go suck a dick. Immediately.”

“Fuck,” Jonghyun giggles, lifting his hands to hide his wide smile. Fuck. He wasn’t expecting something that blunt, even from Taemin, which is saying something. “Okay, have fun,” he grins, finding Taemin’s hands on his body and bringing them up to kiss his palms fondly. He’s not surprised, honestly. Taemin’s biggest weakness is always not being able to drink the extra effort drinks they make. Jonghyun isn’t gonna pout and deny him his cravings. Taemin squeezes him close, kisses his neck, kisses his cheek, and slides away, hands lingering on Jonghyun’s body until he’s too far away to touch.

Jonghyun smiles fondly after him as he moves down the bar, then turns to smile at his customers. There’s more than there were before again. The one in front of him raises their streaky glass a little in thanks. Jonghyun smiles a little wider, opens his mouth to ask if they’re enjoying it, but before he can, a warm hand touches his back.

“Here, here,” Taemin’s voice says, and Jonghyun hums curiously as he turns to see him back so soon. Taemin is shrugging off his denim jacket, tugging it off of his arms and draping it over Jonghyun’s shoulders. “Don’t want you to get cold without me,” he says, and Jonghyun automatically feels a little warmer. Oh.

“Thanks,” he says, taking it and sliding his arms in. It’s hot from Taemin’s body heat and feels so nice against his sensitive skin. He lets Taemin button up the bottom few and kisses him deep as he does it, sliding their tongues together and sucking on his bottom lip. When Taemin is done he pecks Jonghyun softly once and calls him cute before turning and leaving again. This time Jonghyun watches as he skillfully maneuvers his way all the way to the corner of the bar and up the steps into the windowed off second level. He can see several of the big owners in there already and smiles to himself. He should have known that when Taemin said he wanted to suck a dick he meant several dicks all in quick succession.

He looks back to his little group of patrons again. Already he can tell he needs to get a few refills again and take a couple more new orders.

“Hi,” he says easily. “Break’s over. What can I get y’all?”

A few minutes later, when he’s done with the refills and is starting on the new orders, he glances up again and finds Taemin on his tummy on one of the cushy couches up there, two pairs of hands feeling up his ass as he smiles around a thick cock. Jonghyun bites his lip as he reaches for a bottle of rum. He can’t wait for his shift to end so he can go up there and join him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #taem feelin up the booty: omg this is so nice i could do this for hours  
> #taem fingering the booty: omg this is so nice i could do this for hours  
> #taem puttin just the tip into the booty: omg this is so nice i could do this for hours  
> #taem fricking the booty: Nut Time Now  
> #jong could be fricked for hours nd sometimes he Is when taem fricks him nd then leaves nd then half the staff decides they wanna frick him  
> #he likes those days v much  
> #today is not one of those days tho and when his shift is over he just scuttles right up to the second floor#nd buries his face in taems plush booty just like he said he would  
> #taem is v hhh bc hes been wanting to be fricked for like two hours but he didnt wanna take the plug out  
> #jong giggles nd tells him he couldve if he wanted to but taem mumbles about wanting to keep it in for Jong nd jongs like Thats Gay  
> #and taems like Thanks I Know  
> #and then they both get fricked a lot and have a nice time  
> #the dick taem was sucking was yunhos btw  
> #also i looked up jizz drinks for this nd semenology is like a whole thing with science nd books about it  
> #technically youre supposed to nut and then let the jizzie sit nd melt for a few minutes and Then put it into the drink but u know w/e  
> #its not a fancy bar  
> #also jong wearing denim on denim: uve made me a lesbian  
> #taem: im kinda a girl today so it fits

**Author's Note:**

> #heechul opening a bar: u kno what would make this place better???? sex  
> #also heechul who is sex repulsed half the time: u kno what i should do??? open anothre bar across the street that exactly the same  
> #but without the sex  
> #anyway theres a Lot of fucking in that saloon lmao  
> #taem honestly??? doesnt even work there he just hangs around to fuck enough that he can just come nd go wherever nd whenever  
> #hes v proud of himself  
> #his favorite is jong nd jongs favorite is taem nd they frick behind the bar lots  
> #theyre basically bfs and they know theyre bfs but they dont like to call themselves bfs bc its funner to pretend its casual  
> #taem likes flirting over jongs shoulder bc it makes him feel all wiggly nd minxy nd he likes being a wiggly minx  
> #jong doesnt mind he just thinks it cute


End file.
